Wireless communications devices in packet networks, for example, CDMA 1x service networks, use a dormancy timer to prevent frequent re-origination of packet sessions from the mobile wireless communications devices within the duration of the dormancy timer. The dormancy timer normally begins when the wireless communications device enters the dormancy state some period after completion or suspension of a packet session. The dormancy timer allows the communications infrastructure to properly release system resources before the wireless communications device attempts to re-establish a packet session. In CDMA 1x and other packet networks, the duration of the dormancy timer is controlled by a system control message transmitted to the wireless communications device from the base station controller (BSC).
In cellular communications systems, incoming voice and messages among other events will preempt an active packet session. For example, voice pre-emption of packet data (VPAD) service allows the system to deliver a voice call to a wireless communications device actively engaged in a packet data call. Pre-emption of the packet session forces the wireless communications station into the dormancy state, during which the packet session is suspended, to permit setting up the voice call, messaging application, or other service or application that triggered suspension of the packet session.
Whenever a packet session is forced into the dormancy state, the dormancy timer begins and continues to run during the service or application associated with the event that caused suspension of the packet session. If the dormancy timer expires during the current active service or application, for example, during a voice call, the mobile wireless communications device will attempt to re-establish the packet session immediately upon completion of the voice call. The attempt to re-establish the packet session may fail however for lack of sufficient time for the network to release resources associated with the voice call. Similar issues may arise if the dormancy timer expires shortly after completion of the voice call. Failed packet session setups are undesirable, generally, and tend to interfere with other services and applications.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.